The present invention pertains to improvements in foldable stages and more particularly to an improved and simplified elevationally adjustable folding stage.
Foldable portable stages have become very popular and widely used in multi-purpose rooms or areas wherein differing use requirements dictate rapid setup and take-down capability of the stage. One example of a prior art folding mobile stage is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,029 issued to R. C. Bue.
It has been recognized that even greater versatility of use could be achieved if a simple and convenient elevational adjustment could be provided for a portable folding stage. One type of elevationally adjustable foldable stage is disclosed in copending patent application Ser. No. 626,979 by Kermit H. Wilson, Richard C. Bue and Ronald R. Carlson, filed Oct. 29, 1975. The present invention provides yet another means for elevational adjustment of folding stage that is somewhat simpler in construction and is easier to adjust in height.